The invention relates to a pedicure bath liner system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for lining a pedicure basin so as to prevent the spread of pathogens between different persons using the same basin.
The potential for spreading germs among clients through various tools and equipment is well known within the manicuring, pedicuring, and hairdressing industry. In the past, knowledge of the potential to spread germs through haircutting scissors, combs, and brushes has led to the universal bathing of such tools in disinfectant solutions such as BARBACIDE prior to every use. More recently, discovery of the unexpected hardiness of fungus on manicure and pedicure tools has led to their routine sterilization before use on a new client.
However, to date, a still unsolved problem exists with the use of the same pedicure basin among numerous customers. Typically a customer soaks her feet in a pedicure bath to soften the skin at the beginning of a pedicure procedure. Although, pedicure professionals usually do their best to clean the basin following each use, bacteria and fungus can still survive such cleaning and remain on the basin.
However, the basin must be sturdy in order to withstand the weight of the water it contains and stresses encountered during use. Accordingly, these constraints dictate that the pedicure basin is generally too large and too expensive to be disposed of after each client. Accordingly, there is a need for maintaining sanitary conditions despite numerous clients using the same pedicure basin.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to provide an effective solution to the problem of maintaining sanitary conditions for pedicure clients when soaking in a pedicure basin. Accordingly, a liner is provided according to the present invention, which allows the tub to be covered by a water impervious layer such that water within the pedicure basin is actually contained by the layer but is supported by the basin. Following a pedicure procedure, the liner is emptied, removed from the basin, and discarded.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pedicure liner that is inexpensive to manufacture. Accordingly, the liner may be made of plastic or paper of minimum weight, since the liner conforms to the contours of the basin and thus need not support the water within the basin.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a liner that maintains its position upon the pedicure basin, even if the feet within the basin inadvertently push against the liner. Accordingly, an embodiment of the invention includes an elastic outer border, which may be configured to xe2x80x9ccinchxe2x80x9d outside and below the top lip of the basin, so as to hold the liner securely in place on the basin.
The invention is a pedicure basin liner system, for preventing transmission of pathogens between pedicure clients when using a common pedicure basin. The pedicure basin has side walls, a bottom portion, and a top lip which together define an interior volume capable of containing and supporting a quantity of water during a pedicure procedure. To prevent the water from actually contacting the basin while allowing the basin to support the weight of the water, the basin is covered with a liner that is shaped to fit closely within the basin against its bottom portion and side walls, and extend over the top lip. The liner is subsequently filled with water and the basin supports the weight of the water while remaining isolated from the water. After the pedicure procedure is performed, the water and the liner are disposed of.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.